Unreturned Love
by CraftyLion
Summary: Bakura loves Ishizu, but Ishizu seems not to notice he’s alive. Akefia love Isis, but Isis seems to despise everything about him. Little over a drabble each two-shot. No seriously, it’s better than it sounds. AU fic by the way
1. She doesn't love me

Title: Unreturned Love

Summary: Bakura loves Ishizu, but Ishizu seems not to notice he's alive. Akefia love Isis, but Isis seems to despise everything about him. Little over a drabble each two-shot. No seriously, it's better than it sounds. AU fic by the way

**A/N: I have been promising a Bakura/Ishizu fic for a long time. A very long time. So here it is! It's a two shot, as you read before. The first chapter is modern day Bakura, and Ishizu. And the second is Ancient Egypt. I figured I'd call her Isis in the second chapter because isis is the Egyptian Goddess or something like that, and it only makes sense!**

**Akefia: Sure. It only makes sense to her. **

**Shut up Kifa. Anyways, I hope you like it. I mean…Isis/Bakura isn't a very common shipping is it? (I don't even know with it's called) **

**I got this idea from a drabble from the story Memories, by kotmr. I think you should read her stories. Very good, if I do say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh (unfortunately) **

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1: She doesn't love me**

I saw her again. She's beautiful with her long black hair and blue eyes. I feel like I could watch her forever. Although I think of her almost every day…no, scratch that. I DO think of her everyday.

…Although I think of her everyday, I don't think she sees me at all. I've stood next to her once before. When I said hi to her, she replied back

"Oh hi! You're my little brother's friend, are you not?"

It made me feel horrible. I didn't even have a name to her; I was just "her little brother's friend."

Here's a twenty something year old woman, and here I am, a boy of eighteen. What made me think that she would ever love me?

I once gathered the courage to ask her to lunch. I was thrilled when she said yes. We had discussed many things over a cup of coffee. We talked about her little brother, Malik. Apparently he was good friends with my own little brother, Ryou. But eventually, I began to realize that she had been talking only about Malik. I had skillfully turned the conversation around, so that she ended up talking about herself.  
That day I realized that she had an older brother named Rishid. She used to live in Egypt. She and her brothers had moved here to live with their aunt and uncle after both their parents were killed in a fire.

In the silence that had followed her tale, I had moved closer to her, eventually wrapping myself around her.

"Isis," I had asked, stupidly. "Will you…would you ever…um, go out with me?"  
She had turned to me with those huge, beautiful blue eyes and smiled softly as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Bakura, darling. I'm sorry." She had held up her right hand, showing me a diamond ring, sparkling in the sun. I had been frozen in shock.

"You…you're…" Speechless.

"I had no idea you felt that way about me Bakura. I swear. I really am sorry…"

That day was the day I finally sealed my heart. Never again would I let any girl penetrate it, hurt me. There was only one girl I had ever loved, and I always will love her. Even if she doesn't love me back, even if she's married. I'll always love Ishizu Ishtar.

-.-.-.-

**A/N: Poor Bakura! I feel horrible for doing that to him…I was thinking about making a Seto/Isis hint there, but decided against it :P Anyways. Um review! It's 388 words, this "drabble" :P I can't do hundred word drabbles. They end up…about 500 words long :P ******** haha. **


	2. She simply despises me

Title: Unreturned Love

Summary: Bakura loves Ishizu, but Ishizu seems not to notice he's alive. Akefia love Isis, but Isis seems to despise everything about him. Little over a drabble each two-shot. No seriously, it's better than it sounds. AU fic by the way

**A/N: Part two of this …two-shot. **

**Akefia: I'm in this story!**

**Thiefy: Yes, Kifa, you're in this one. But you're not going to like me for it. **

**In this chapter, yes, I chose to hint at Set/Isis ;) I think they make a great pair! I can't help it. **

**Akefia: Seto…Kaiba? And Isis? Are you serious? **

Chapter two: She hates me

The Thief King stood still, silently underneath the Priestess window. He was contemplating what he would say to her when he reached her room.  
"Thief King?" One of his companions questioned his silent stance.

"Go on back without me," he replied. "I have something I have to do. Alone!" Akefia gave the other man a hard glare when he tried to protest.

"Of course sir," the man bent low and backed away slowly. Akefia turned his attention back to the window.

After he had made sure all of his crew was away from the building, the King began to scale the wall, swiftly and expertly. Akefia was nervous. He was about to ask the Priestess something very important; something that would change his perspective of her forever, one way or another.

After more than a few slips, the Thief clung to the wall under her room. He heard singing from inside, and paused to listen.

_One day he'll realize_

_Realize I love him. _

_One day he'll wonder_

_What it's like to have me in his arms. _

_We'll slip away_

_In the middle of the night_

_And we'll dance in the moon light._

'Such a wonderful voice,' Akefia thought. He slipped into the room unnoticed, and sat in the far corner.

_Perhaps he'll ever noticed _

_Maybe he cares more about the Pharoah_

_But I'll wait_

_For as long as it takes. _

Akefia cleared his throat, and Isis yelped, turned about, and faced the Thief King.

He held up a hand when she opened her mouth.

"Please. Isis. Don't call the guards. I only wish to speak to you. I won't harm you in any way."

The Priestess took up a haughty stance and glanced down her nose at the sitting man. "What could you have to say to me Bakura?" She spat the name like it was poison.

"I want to tell you something. Something important. Maybe you won't feel the same, but it's worth a try." At this point, he was only trying to calm himself.

"I don't have all day Thief. Say it before I call the guards. I'm surprised I haven't yet."

Akefia pushed himself away from the wall and stood in front of Isis and grabbed her hand. She visibly flinched and back away an inch.

"Isis, darling. I have seen you in the Pharaoh's throne room. I have seen you in the Palace gardens. I think you are beautiful, gorgeous. I love you. I only wish that you would say you feel the same."

Isis stood still, shocked into silence. Slowly her face twisted into a grimace, and then rather evil smile.

"Never Thief. I think you are the most repulsive man ever to walk the Earth under Ra. You spend your days thieving, drinking and sleeping. There is nothing attractive about you. If only you had come to me before you became a thief. Maybe then would I have found the slightest nicety in you. Beside, I have already set my heart out for the High Priest, Set."

With that, the woman turned, and flowed out her door. She left Akefia standing in the middle of her room, quiet.

Had anyone come into the room at the time, it would have looked like he was trying to figure out what to steal. In fact though, the man was holding trying to hold back tears. Tears of rejection, of hate, of sadness.

Akefia jumped out the window and clawed his way down the wall. Without a glance back, he made his way back to the village, back to his building. Once there, he locked himself in a room, and buried his head in a pillow. Silently, he sobbed. There, he felt his heart break.

**A/N: …O_O ((hugs Akefia)) I'm so so so sorry Kifa!!! I won't ever do that again! **

**Akefia: What? Write a really bad fic?  
Thiefy: …No, make her say that. **

**Akefia: I…don't care. I never liked her anyway. **

**Thiefy: …O_O I hate you Kifa.  
Akefia: :O Of course you do **

**Anyways. **

**Thiefy and Akefia: REVIEW!!! **

**Thiefy: I know, it wasn't that good :P Sorry**


End file.
